


Inuus Made Me Do It

by orphan_account



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Bad Gaelic, Inuus didn't really.., Light Bondage, M/M, Oh lordly, Outdoor Sex, but not really, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started as a passing thought, a fancy really, and had since than escalated into obsession.<br/>The way Marcus looked at him, his proud head held high. The way he walked with such confidence even when forced to use a crutch. How sure of himself he sounded when speaking of Rome, of pride and honour. But most of all...<br/>Esca snaps and takes what he wants.  Turns out Marcus does not mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inuus Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Old prompt fill of mine.  
> Haven't read over it since I posted it back then, so apologies for mistakes etc.

“Esca...”

 

It had started as a passing thought, a fancy really, and had since than escalated into obsession.

 

The way Marcus looked at him, his proud head held high. The way he walked with such confidence even when forced to use a crutch. How sure of himself he sounded when speaking of Rome, of pride and honour. But most of all, it was the way Marcus bit back his moans, late at night, bringing himself pleasure when he thought his slave was asleep.

 

After month after month of quiet nightly release, Esca was going mad.

 

“Esca, please...”

 

He found himself wondering who Marcus thought of at night, when the air turned heavy and seemed to throb with a life of its own. Did he even picture someone? Was his ghostly lover just a faceless form meant to bring release and nothing more?

 

Some nights, Esca wondered if Marcus thought of a woman and found himself filled with feelings he could not quite put a name to. Anger, lust, shame, guilt.... it went on and on in an infinite loop until he found himself wondering if Marcus thought of a man instead.

 

When that thought occurred, he often found himself quietly joining in the self release, biting the inside of his lip til his mouth filled with coppery liquid.

 

“Please...”

 

He wanted to break Marcus, to see that proud head bow, to feel the confident walk hitch and break, to hear the proud voice stutter and crack. Most of all, he wanted to feel the strong forbidden body quake beneath him and to hear the moans laced with shame.

 

Esca found himself quietly following Marcus' movements with his eyes, picturing all that he wanted to happen. He often had to look away for fear that the Roman would see the hateful lust in his eyes, or that somehow he would know that Esca was imagining him on his knees, lips swollen and red, head bobbing away between the Brigantes legs.

 

So when the opportunity rose, Esca pounced.

 

They were out hunting boar, and had stopped for a light lunch by the river. The sounds of the forest sounded around them, but all Esca could focus on was the long slow bob of Marcus' throat as he took long gulps from the water skin. Feeling a flush rise in his cheeks, Esca glanced away, but found his gaze brought back. He exhaled slowly as Marcus licked a drop off his full lower lip.

 

“Esca.”

 

Blinking, Esca raised his gaze to meet his masters dark eyes, a light frown forming between the dark brows. “Yes?”

 

“Are you feeling well?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Marcus frowned, obviously not convinced and slightly upset with the one word responses, but shrugged. Rising to his feet as gracefully as a large jungle cat, he took a few steps to the river and crouched to fill the skin with more water.

 

Esca felt a heat flicker to life deep within as he stared at the firm thighs and arse framed by the sturdy pants. Looking around at the forest surrounding them, he weighed his options. They were alone, in a seldom travelled area of the woods. One of them could scream bloody murder and no one would hear

 

(Maybe his mind substituted murder with another word, and maybe his cock gave a twitch at the though. If asked, he would deny it all.)

 

Marcus had his back to him, and if Esca tackled him he could easily pin the larger man. Marcus had yet to fight him, and would surely underestimate the strength held within Esca's wiry body. And if Esca knew Marcus well enough (and he did, as much as he hated to admit it), if Esca did take what he wanted from him, Marcus would not mention it to anyone.

 

He might slit Esca's throat after, but at least he would wait til the Brigante was awake. Damnable honour filled Roman.

 

But he would have to make the Roman at least slightly accepting of what was going to happen. And there was only one way he knew of.

 

During the years Esca had been a slave, he had many masters who tried to break him. One of them took pleasure in showing Esca how he was going to break him (and Esca had taken even more pleasure pissing on his grave when he died in a drunken brawl). It was from that master and the slave he used as an example, that Esca learned of breaking someone through sex. The master had brought the other slave to climax again and again, forcing him til the once proud man was a whimpering pile of oversensitive flesh on the floor. Esca had been forced to watch the whole thing and could still remember the look on the masters face, on his victims.

 

Back then it had disgusted him how one could use sex as an instrument to break someone. But now...

 

The image of Marcus sobbing into the grass, flushed and shaking, his cock raw from overuse sent a bolt of pleasure straight to Esca's already swelling penis. Oh yes... He would break Marcus. Destroy his honour and Roman morals. Maybe then they could both enjoy what they denied themselves.

 

***

 

Marcus Flavius Aquila liked to think of himself as a patient and honourable man. So when he found himself lusting after his Briton slave, he naturally ignored it. Or at least tried to.

 

But as the months rolled on, he found it harder to ignore Esca. He wanted the smaller man and there was no denying it. Normally he would be fine with that, but the things he wanted to do to Esca... His pride would not allow it. Rome would not allow it.

 

He brought pleasure from his own hand each night, Esca's name a whisper upon his lips. But during the day he found himself filled with the lust of Inuus, the deep dark urge to grab the smaller man, lift him onto his bed and slide into the (hot, tight, slick with spit and cum, willing or non-willing, hilt deep, heavy balls slapping the others ass) Brigante. And each day he found his will eroding until there was the smallest strand of pride and honour keeping him from giving into Inuus' heated whispers and promises.

 

It was only the others seeming disinterest in him that kept that string from breaking.

 

So it came as some surprise when he felt the wiry body slam into him and pin him to the ground by the river.

 

“Esca, what-?”

 

“Be quiet,” came the quite voice from behind him. Marcus tried to rise, to turn his head and demand what the hell did Esca think he was doing, but the slave was stronger then he appeared and easily pinned Marcus' right arm behind him, the other pinned by his own weight.

 

Instead, he focused on the warm (hard, panting, whispers of dark intent, pupils blown, nails digging, toes curling) body pinning him. He tried shifting away from a stone digging into his hip and froze. No. No it couldn't be. Esca never showed any sign of interest and yet-

 

That was no hilt digging into his back.

 

Esca seemed to notice the realization Marcus had and shifted, leaning down so that his mouth was pressed against the lightly flushed ear presented to him.

 

“Marcus...” A gasped moan escaped the Roman as Esca's lust deepened voice rumbled through him. “Marcus. Do you know what it is like, to feel your gaze upon me at all times?”

 

Marcus tried to make a sound of protest, that he did not eye stalk Esca, but it failed to breach his throat. His honour would not allow him to lie.

 

“Do you know what it is like to be so close but so far from you? Your damnable honour and pride always a wall between us? What is the point in it when it keeps you from what you want? From what I want?”

 

Esca had started to roll his hips lightly, and Marcus could feel the low groan that rumbled out of him. (groan, moan, whimper, whine, scream, sob, and cry) The whispers of Inuus were becoming more noticeable, more intense. Marcus clenched his eyes shut against them, hoping that if his eyes could not see, his minds could not hear.

 

“You make me want to scream, Marcus. You want but never take. Your body and eyes promise but never give. So I have decided to take what you offer. Even if I have to break you to do so.”

 

Esca could feel the tremor that wracked Marcus' body at his words, and the sense of satisfaction, the realization that his urges were going to come true took his breath away.

 

He licked at the ear by his mouth and mouthed against the warm skin, “Even if I have to break for you.”

 

With that, he slid one hand down and under the tense body beneath him and lightly traced along the top of the trousers Marcus wore. Esca slipped a finger past the cloth and teasingly ran it along the soft skin underneath, feeling Marcus's breath starting to come in little pants.

 

He slid the rest of his hand in with the teasing digit and sucked in a breath at the hard flesh his questing hand encountered (hard, wet, slick, so sensitive, callused hand, groping, gripping, tugging, fondling), and formed a loose fist around it.

 

“This is one of the most intimate touches one can give, Marcus. Would you do the same for me? Or is your pride still standing in the way?” He felt Marcus huff gently against the dirt, knowingly or unknowingly lightly thrusting into the hand gripping his cock. “Well?”

 

“I-” Marcus cut himself off, biting his tongue. He could not give in. Not yet. “No.”

 

“We shall see. By the time we leave this forest, I will have destroyed your foolish Roman morals, and replaced them with my own. My pleasure and yours will be your only thought.”

 

Esca gave one last stroke before slipping his hand free and reached for his belt. It was just a piece of leather, soft and worn, but still strong. It would do. He slipped it free and quickly tugged Marcus's arm that was under his body out, and tied his arms behind his back. Marcus made a sound of protest, but it quickly turned to a grunt as Esca pulled him to his knees and forced his legs apart, his own slipping between the powerful thighs.

 

(yielding, submissive, trapped and hard, powerless)

 

Esca took his time untying and pushing down Marcus's pants, leaving them pooled around his spread knees. He was now well and truly trapped, arms tied, legs caught, and Esca's hard and hot body pressed against his.

 

A callused but gentle hand returned to twist and tug the hard cock now freed from restraints. Marcus had not slept with someone in four years, and had not been touched by another for two. He found himself arching his back, thick neck tilting back and resting against the shoulder behind him. His bit back moans were music to Esca's ears, but he wanted more. He wanted Marcus to loose control, to scream for him.

 

It might take a while to break him of the foolish habit of hiding his desires and sounds, but it would be well worth it.

 

It did not take long for Marcus' breath to hitch, his eyes to clench shut, and his cock to send thick ropes of cum across his abdomen. Esca held him through it, hand milking the last of Marcus' release, his own breath coming in pants.

 

But there was no time to relax. Esca had a goal, and not even the relaxed and sated man resting on his shoulder could keep him from filling it. He took advantage of Marcus' limp form and gently but firmly moved him so that his knees were still planted on the ground, and his head and shoulders rested on the grass nearby. It could not be the most comfortable position, but Esca's goals were vital to this happening again, so fuck comfort.

 

He would give Marcus a massage later to make up for it. Dammit mind, do not wander!

 

“Esca.”

 

Marcus' voice was soft, desperate and so full of heat it felt like flames were licking along Esca's spine. He ignored the panting man, and continued to twist his fingers inside Marcus, seeking the spot he saw abused all those years ago.

 

And there it was. Marcus let out a low keening sound, bucking his hips into and at the same time away from the pressure. Esca glanced towards his face, half pressed into the sand and had to bite his lip at the sight that greeted him.

 

Marcus' eyes were half lidded and blown, his cheeks flushed and mouth slightly open, lower lip catching blades of grass with each questing thrust of his hips. His hands were clenched behind his back and his toes were curled inside his boots.

 

“I want to hear your voice, Marcus. I want to hear you moan and scream. I want to see your body give as I bring you to the edge and over again and again.” He punctured each word with a brush against Marcus' prostate, grinning a feral flash of teeth as the Roman groaned and tried to pull away from the insistent touch.

 

With his other hand, Esca gripped the hard flesh between his preys legs, and brought him release again. Marcus arched his back, and let out a pitiful whine as his cock twitch and increased the mess on his abdomen.

 

With a trembling hand, Esca undid his own pants and slid them down his thighs, eyes fixed on the quaking flanks before him.

 

“Esca, please...”

 

He slid into the tight heat, slick with spit and loosened by his fingers, his eyes rolling back in his head. Yes....

 

Marcus cried out, his voice hoarse with pain, his body so tired, so spent, but it felt so good. He felt like he was possessed by Inuus, or more likely, Esca was. The god having taken over his slaves body had finally decided to take what Marcus so wanted, to reward him for his traitorous thoughts.

 

But then Esca bit his shoulder blade, his hands clenching tighter on Marcus' hips, forcing the Romans abused cock back to attention. But he couldn't come again, he was spent and sore and it felt like his balls were empty. Yet Esca continued, letting out low grunts, sighs, and the occasional moan or whisper of Marcus' name.

 

Marcus sobbed, overwhelmed. He could feel the thin string that remained of his pride and honour straining, fraying around the edges as Esca kept up his relentless pace. Until, at last, it broke.

 

Marcus begged. He pleaded for release, for love. He begged to suck Esca's cock, he swore at the honour of Rome. But most of all, he used his sore and tired body to bring Esca to climax, biting his lip even as his body protested. And when Esca buried himself hilt deep and slipped into his native tongue, the only slurred word Marcus understood being his own name, Marcus finally let the tears fall, streaking through the dust on his face.

 

“Esca, Esca, Esca...”

 

He felt the slave- no, his lovers body tremble against his own, a slick palm coming to rest on his neck, lightly stroking. “Marcus...” The emotions contained in the sex roughed voice almost brought him to the edge again, but he had nothing to spend and oh Inuus it hurt.

 

When Esca pulled out, Marcus sobbed, thrusting his hips back. The soothing hand ran through his hair and Esca shifted so that he was laying down along side Marcus' trembling broken form. He smiled softly, brushing along his brow and across his tear streaked cheek.

 

“Tha gràdh agam dhut, Marcus.” He brushed their cheeks together, ghosting a kiss along his temple. “Come here.”

 

Esca reached around the powerful shoulders and gently untied quivering hands, trailing his fingers across where they were chaffed from pulling at the bindings. Marcus reached out and wrapped his arms around the slighter man, burying his face in the crook of Esca's neck.

 

They lay there for a few minutes, Marcus trying to regain control of his emotions, Esca simply holding him, stroking his hair while whispering soothing words in his native tongue. Eventually, he pulled back and gently tugged Marcus' head back to look in his eyes.

 

“Marcus, I have to finish this.”

 

A muscle fluttered in his jaw as Marcus nodded. Esca had proven his point, but Inuus seemed intent on this happening, so it must be. He shifted back to lay on his belly, tilting his head to watch as Esca slipped down his body and sucked two fingers into his mouth. Pulling them out with an obscene slurping pop, he trailed them down and into Marcus' still loose opening.

 

Marcus shifted his face so that it was trapped in the crook of his elbow and trembled. Esca twisted his fingers around, seeking the spot and finding it. He made baby strokes, trying not to overwhelm the sensitive gland. Soon enough, Marcus was hard and panting beneath him.

 

“Esca. Oh, Esca- I, I can't-” Marcus let out a strangled moan clenching his fists into the grass.

 

Esca bit his lip, trailing his gaze along his lovers body before pulling his fingers out and gently flipping Marcus onto his back. One hand returned to torturing the spot inside, while the other gripped and pumped the Romans cock. His Roman.

 

He was now straddling Marcus and used that to his advantage, leaning down so that their faces were inches apart. “Marcus, look at me, mo ghràdhaich.”

 

Marcus' eyes fluttered open and he locked eyes with Esca, dark to light, Roman to Briton, giver to receiver. A small pained smile graced his lips and Esca returned it. “You have allowed me this, mo ghràdhaich. Let me return the favour with a Roman one.”

 

Esca covered the scant inches separating their faces and brushed their lips together.

 

It proved to much for Marcus, and he came, much to his shock. There wasn't much by any means, and his body was so used by then it hurt almost as much as it felt good, but it still happened. And through it, Esca continued to kiss him. After some moments had passed and Marcus was regaining some feeling, he threaded a hand through Esca's hair and returned the gesture.

 

They eventually pulled apart, air becoming more necessary then whatever this new thing between them was, and they simply lay there panting. Esca reached between them and tucked Marcus back into his pants (Marcus winced and bit his lip), before collapsing on his side, half on half off the taller man.

 

“Esca?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Tha gràdh agam dhut.”

 

The smile that lit up Esca's usually solemn features would stay in Marcus' memory for many many years to come.


End file.
